Life Needs More Bumblebees
by MizuKageLink
Summary: Mainly just random YangXBlake (Bumblebee {or BlakeXYang what ever you prefer}) and I'll have other stories with that and white rose (RubyXWeiss) and yayayayayy blahblahblha blahhhh. Obviously this is RWBY .
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: So spoiler alert on Blake episodes something and up... Even though no one was surprised- OH AND I TOTALLY CALL THAT PENNY IS LIKE SOME KIND OF ROBOT THINGY MA-GIG!**

Life needs more bumblebees.

Blake was in the study hall reading her all time favorite book (Ninjas of love). She was next to the fire and was leaning against the wall with her knees up and her book in between her thighs and knees. The raven-haired girl was also at the confessions in the book.

'Gosh! The plot of this book is just sooo freaking amazing! I've read it so many times yet I still get squealish at the confessions! I also love how the author takes it slowly. Romance doesn't just appear. It takes time to build up feelings like that with someone else! I wonder what Yang is doing- wait what? Why am I thinking of Yang? And that's not the first time THAT'S happened recently.'

As Blake went back to her book she started having a teeny tiny splash of pink appear on her face, and a slight smirk of just pure joy. She was to engrossed in the book to realize that everyone was leaving the hall, or that three punk guys where walking over to her.

"Now what the hell are you smiling at? Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The "leader" of the trio kicked Blake in the ribs, which sent her into the wall with at least two broken ribs.

' What- OUCH! Why is this guy talking to me, and how the hell did he only kick me to obviously brake a couple of ribs!'

The leader had black hair, that was around chin length. The guy to his left had shorter hair and it was brown. The last one had blonde hair. They all were wearing the school uniform, but had tears here and there. Also they had many chains of various lengths and widths. The leader had silver and gold rings as well on his fingers. But there was one thing that just terrified Blake.

His eyes.

They weren't human.

They were the eyes of a true murderous beast.

"I said, what the hell are you smiling at" The leader repeated.

"Who are you?" Blake replied.

"Oh, so your just not gunna answer my questions, but I'll answer yours? What eve'. I'm Eero. It's a fitting name too, "Eero" means ruler. This here is Andrew, and his brother Gannon." Luke said gesturing to himself, then the brunette finally the blonde. "Keepin' everyone out is my brother Kaiden."

"So what do you want?" She inquired.

"What do we want? HA! Can you believe the nerve of this beast!"

All three of them started laughing. And all three of them had a really awful voice. Deep and kinda murderous somehow.

"Tch. You think we're gunna let a monster run around our school?"

'What are they talking about? Mother of Grimm I just want to be reading!'

"What" Blake asked.

"Huh? Don't act dumb. Your top of class- tied with Weiss Schnee. We know you're a pretty bright girl. But how? How can a beast be so smart?"

'Is he complementing me? I don't feel like it.'

"So how have you kept this a secret for such a long time? What? Do you really not know what we're talking about? Man. What the hell did Adam see in her. I'm starting to doubt we have the right girl even! TCH, we're talking about you being a Faunus."

"What?" Blake was just staring blankly now. Completely dumbfounded.

"Stop playing dump you freaking moron! I've had enough of this crap anyways!"

Eero kicked Blake again, only this time she didn't go flying and it was her face he hit.

Also this time there was shouting outside of the hall, and loud crashes... and gunshots?

Eero didn't take any notice to it and kicked Blake in the stomach again. But that time there was a witness.

A really bad witness.

Or at least for Eero.

'Y.. Yang?' By now Blake was fading in and out of conciseness.

All Blake got was a few snips and the beginning of the fight

"Who are you?"

"Yang. You?"

"Eero, leader of team KAGE."

"Isn't that like Japanese for shadow?"

"Yup."

"You know, your pretty polite for a jack ass."

"You know, I think I'd like you." He said with a chuckle.

"Really? Well I wouldn't like you. It seems that you're giving my partner hell. So you have hell to pay"

After that they fought. It was only team AGE now because Kaiden was already taken care of. They actually had potential, so Yang came out of the fight injured here and there, but she also went overboard and beat the crap out of them.

"Blakey, c'mon lets go. Here, lean on me." Yang said as she propped Blake up on her shoulder.

Yang started walking back to their room, but Blake was having a lot of trouble walking, so Yang just picked Blake up and carried her bridal-style.

"Wha- Yang." Blake started to ask but ended up sighing heavily. "Fine. Thank you."

"'Fine'?! You should totally be all 'Oh my Grimm, Yang you're sooo cool and strong. Ohhh thank you so much! I'll do whatever you want once I'm all better!'" Yang said in a fangirl voice, getting a sigh in response. "If I had that much energy I'd be walking on my own, but once I am better I will slap you for thinking I'd ever say, and sound like, that. Plus I did thank you, just not  
like that."

"Ugh, you're no fun and nobody appreciates me! Not even my partner!" Yang started to pout after she said that causing Blake to laugh.

It didn't take long for them to reach their room. Once they did Yang carefully set the raven-haired girl in said girl's bed. After a few minutes Yang had finished treating Blake's wounds, but Blake had long ago lost conciseness.

'Blakey. What am I going to do with you! Oh well. I'll just protect you all the time. I guess. Man you are toooooo cute- wait... What? Grimm. ANYWAYS. Oh it's 10:38pm. Welp. Goodnight  
Blakey~.'

"Night Blakey! Sweet dreams. See 'ya tomorrow."

**author note: Grimm is what I'm just gunna assume is what they say for "god" so yeah. Annnndddd this is my first fanfic! Please review and constructive criticism would help ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: #1 I do know what a grimm is to the guest who reviewed. #2 IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT AND CAME OUT SO LATE! I lost all my progress in my stories some how AND I've been really busy with band! In about two weeks these should come out regularly! I'm reallllyyyy sorry! **

Life needs more bumblebees chapter 2

Blake woke up the next morning to the sounds of someone failing to stifle their laughter. It was a little aggravating because she really wanted a couple more minutes of sleep. But that source laughter would not stop.

'Mother of Grimm. I swear I will murder who ever is keeping me from my sleep.' Blake swore.

The raven haired girl then turned over in her bottom bunk to see a mane of golden hair.

"Yang... Will you. Shut. Up." Blake spoke in her freaky calm but pissed off voice, sending jolts through the blonde.

"Oh! H-hey Blake-y! Are you all right?" Yang asked with growing concern.

"Other than you waking me up yes... OH! Crap! Why aren't we in class?!" Blake yelped.

"Um... Maybe because it's Saturday, and sorry. Go back to you're little cat nap."

Blake replied with a sigh followed by a no. "Besides what were you laughing at?"

"I'll only tell you if you swear not to tell anyone. Got it- no one."

"Hm fine, what is it."

Yang pulled out a video recorder and a camera from behind her back with a wide grin and a chuckle.

"This! This is my newest blackmail material to Ruby!"

"You know what? Never mind. I don't care." Was the response the blonde got.

"What? Why not? Or does it just strike you speechless."

Blake didn't even dignify that with a response.

"Cat got your tongue? C'mon you're starting to act fishy. Oh! Yeah, speaking of fish that sushi place just opened! How 'bout we go! Lets got get all the fish you could ever want! My treat, since I let those creeps from yesterday touch you."

"Hm. I just might take you up on that offer."


End file.
